Cloud
Cloud (クラウド, Kuraudo) is a primary protagonist in the Nexus: Role Play Series. He is a Demon, and member of Sith. Character Outline Physical Description While in his Human form, Cloud has the appearance of a short young man with, tanned skin, blood red eyes and spiky black hair, with a blue outline and white streaks. Cloud is normally seen wearing a long black cloak-like jacket with a white collar, and black pants tucked into black boots. He wears a sleeveless, black undershirt under the jacket. He frequently carries a sword with him that he keeps strapped across his back. He also often wears a headband to conceal the power of his third eye. As a part of the Jagan Kin of Gehenna, Cloud possess a monstrous looking Demon form. In this form, Cloud's skin is green and his torso is covered in eyes. Personality Cloud comes off to most as an illusive, calm and aloof person. He tends to keep his distance from others and prefers to work alone. He can be considered very sinister due to the methods he uses to complete his own goals. He is well feared throughout Gehenna for being the Jaganshi, a title given to him after he slaughtered his Kin in order to gain the power of their eyes. History Background History Cloud is the son of Kira, a Jagan Demon, and a Kishin. Kira viewed Cloud as the perfect offspring and chose him to become the Jaganshi (邪眼市, Jaganshi; Literally Meaning "Master of the Evil Eye"). He ordered Cloud to destroy his Kin demons and take their Jagan (邪眼, Ja Gan; Literally meaning "Evil Eye"). By collecting multiple Jagan and implanting them into his body, Cloud became widely known throughout Gehenna. Afterwards, Cloud was sent away to become a Kishin on his own. By allying himself with Myurr, he was able to reach the Human realm via the Ryūchi Cave. In order to pursue his own goals, Cloud agreed to join Myurr and the group of Evil Outlaws known as Sith. Powers and Abilities Cloud is an exceptionally powerful being, even among Demon standards. His status as the Jaganshi makes him feared because of the Jagan's power. Cloud is cold and calculating when facing powerful opponents. Although when facing someone Cloud considers weaker then he is, he often underestimates his opponents and attacks with a take no prisoners mentality. Being raised as a Demon Prince, Cloud is merciless and lacks any sort of remorse when taking another life.Cloud often first resorts to using swordplay before revealing his true power. On As a Master of On, Cloud possess supernatural strength and speed. He is incredibly fast, able to move faster then most eyes can follow. His strength is what is considered to be superhuman in Assiah. His senses easily rival that of mythical beasts, including his reflexes. Cloud is capable of taking on a Human form in order to conceal his true form. He is also capable of spreading his own madness in order to infect the souls of helpless human beings. Cloud controls the spread of his madness via his Jagan. The Jagan (邪眼, Ja Gan; Literally meaning "Evil Eye") is a third eye in the middle of Cloud's forehead. The eye is powered by the Madness, and has two very distinct abilities. The first ability of the eye allows Cloud to spread his madness via eye contact. This allows him to plant false memories, erase memories, create illusions inside his victims mind and control the aura, and minds of his victims. The second-most prominent ability grants the Cloud an incredible clarity of perception. It also allows the Cloud to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements, muscle displacement or mimic something as specific as pencil movements. Jagan is able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to Cloud, allowing him to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. In addition, the eye also grants Cloud the ability to see from hundreds of meters away, as well as the ability to see through solid objects. Category:Character (Nexus RP)